The Originals - The Early Years
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life was like for the Original Family Growing up? Well, this is my take on their story before they turned into vampires. The only difference is Freya is still there. This is the story of their sibling bond and how they lived each of their lives, before we got to know them. I realized there aren't really too many stories about that. So this is me trying.


**I've always wanted to know how the Originals grew up, so I'm going to give it a try and tell the story my way. Only thing, is Freya is in this story, it's like and AU, I hope you like it. The ages of Each Character are listed below.**

 **Freya - 20**

 **Finn - 18**

 **Elijah - 15**

 **Nikklaus - 13**

 **Kol - 11**

 **Rebekah - 10**

 **Henrik - 8**

 **Enjoy!**

Elijah smiled as he at the field of flowers his sister, Rebekah had found, there was also a lake that seemed to reflect the sunlight perfectly. He saw his little brothers Nikklaus, Kol, and young Henrik tackled each other through the fields, he saw Rebekah talking with Freya as they picked flowers to bring home to Mother. Even Finn was leaned up against a tree enjoying the day. Their Father had asked them to meet them here in a couple hours, they all went early just in case, and their Father wasn't in sight.

"'Elijah! Come on, join us!", yelled Freya. Elijah shook his head playfully, but when they brought out the pleading eyes he sighed and walked over. Rebekah handed him her basket of flowers.

"What can I do for you sisters?", said Elijah. They placed more flowers into the basket as they walked. They both giggled.

"So, Elijah, you're now 15, anyone catch your eye yet?", asked Freya.

"Maybe, but what about you Freya? You're 20 right now.", said Elijah. Rebekah giggled.

"Freya is seeing someone.", said Rebekah. Freya blushed.

"Oh really? Who?", asked Elijah.

"Matthew Matunth.", said Rebekah. Elijah turned to Freya shocked.

"The Werewolf?", Elijah whispered. Rebekah looked at a little shocked. Freya looked down ashamed.

"Yes, that's why you can't tell father please, only Rebekah, Finn, and you know, you can't, please Elijah!", said Freya as she begged him. Elijah sighed nodded his head.

"Yeah, okay.", said Elijah. Freya smiled. She then took the basket from Elijah and he nodded goodbye as Freya and Rebekah kept going.

"He's Coming!", yelled Kol. Everyone stopped what they were doing and got stood up all in a line sort of way. Their Father walked up and studied his children.

Mikael had to admit, he loved them all, but he definitely has favorites. First was Freya, she went missing when she was only five, apparently his wife's sister had taken her. They had found her five years later about the time Rebekah was born. Well, Freya had found her way home. Apparently Dahlia had died. Freya was probably his favorite though.

Finn was a little too stuck up, he also always spends time with Esther, Mikael's wife, and Finn's mother, and he wasn't social, which means he hasn't found a wife yet, and he didn't fight or anything at all, he learned magic with his mother and sister, and occasionally Kol, he wasn't too bad though.

Elijah, was probably his favorite son, he wasn't too weak like Finn, always did what he was told, wasn't too old to find a wife, was a good fighter, knew about the family's history and land, he was a fine gentleman.

Nikklaus, that was where his problem was. There was something about him that made Mikael mad. He seemed too weak, people would say he's an excellent fighter, but not to Mikael. He spent his time carving statues with Mikael's hunting knives, he was weak and didn't understand anything about life or heritage, he brought their family shame. He was definitely not Mikael's favorite.

Then there was Kol. He wasn't the favorite, but he wasn't terrible. He always did what he was told, but he wasn't mature. Mikael didn't really care what he did, as long as it wasn't too embarrassing.

Rebekah, she was a little too mannish, she wanted to learn to fight. But, besides that, she's great. She'll get married someday and probably never embarrass the family.

Then there was Henrik, he was young, but shaping up to become the next Elijah. He was a good fighter, and Elijah tutored him about history and language and anything else. Mikael couldn't wait to see how he grows up.

Mikael had called them there that day to talk to them about their future. He had chosen careers and such for them. And then he'd tell them about them going on a family hunting trip, which Esther said it'd be good bonding while she and her coven performed a ritual of some sorts.

He looked as they all tried to stand as still as possible. He could see the girls were collecting flowers, Nikklaus, Kol, and Henrik clothes were even worse than usual, probably were fighting. He couldn't tell what Finn and Elijah were doing.

"I need to talk to you individually, Freya, come over here.", said Mikael. Freya nodded and went over to Mikael. The rest of the kids walked a little bit away and either sat or stood in a circle.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?", asked Nikklaus nervously.

"He probably wants to tell us how terrible you've been Nik.", said Finn. Elijah glared at Finn. Finn smirked and Nikklaus looked terrified.

"Nikklaus ignore our brothers delusive words, if he would be planning on doing that, then why would he ask for all of us?", said Elijah.

"So he can embarrass Nik in front of all of us.", said Kol. No one was really amused.

"Then why would he ask to see Freya?", asked Rebekah. No one answered her. They looked towards Freya and their Father.

 **So I hope you liked it, please review and tell me if I should continue the story or how I should continue it. Thanks for reading it. Next Chapter I'll have what Mikael has planned for Freya's future.**


End file.
